witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Milva
|affiliations = Dryads of Brokilon Scoia'tael Geralt's hansa |abilities = Bowmanship |parents = Old Barring (father) Unnamed mother Unnamed stepfather |relative = Unnamed brother |appearsin = Books: Time of Contempt Baptism of Fire The Tower of the Swallow The Lady of the Lake Games: (mentioned) |Eye Color = Amber }} Maria Barring, better known as Milva (Elder Speech: red kite) by the dryads and Sor'ca (''Little siste''r) by the elves, was an archer from Upper Sodden and one of the few non-dryads tolerated in Brokilon. Eithné was said to be rather fond of her. She led four fictional crusades against the dryads in the hope of reducing the number of volunteers for their expeditions. But when her true part in this was discovered, she vanished. Biography Milva came from a long line of hunters that lived in Upper Sodden, though she wasn't initially trained by her father until her brother died in an accident. After her father passed away, her mother re-married but Milva didn't get along with her stepfather and so she ran away at 16 years old and headed north. For a time she made a living as a hunter, but being young and a woman, she was constantly hounded by various gamekeepers and so turned to poaching in the Brokilon forest when the dryads came across her. However, instead of killing her, they took her in. Indebted to them, Eithné tasked Milva with going out and bringing would-be dryad scalpers into an ambush to be killed and so the young woman went and gathered several expeditions under the pretense to kill dryads. The ruse worked for a time, as sometimes she'd carry a survivor out on her own and be praised for her courage. However, after causing the deaths of roughly 100 humans,The book states "5 score". In English, a score is defined as "20" though there's no mention if the number is different in the Witcher universe. on the fourth expedition someone finally questioned how only Milva appeared to survive in one piece, causing her to disappear before they had a chance to kill her. During Second Nilfgaard War she guided the shattered remains of the Scoia'tael commandos through the forest. She was one of Geralt's companions. Later, her friends discovered that she was pregnant by an unnamed elf who was presumed dead. Unfortunately when they tried to reach the far bank of the Yaruga on their way to Caed Dhu, the Nilfgaardian armies attacked them as did the Rivian army. Milva was seriously injured causing her to miscarry. She was shattered after that and didn't speak at all due to her depression. Then, one day during the journey she cut off her hair and returned to her old self. In Beauclair she met a baron with whom she went hunting quite frequently. On one occasion, the baron proposed to her but she refused and again was shattered. She died at castle Stygga when she and an experienced enemy archer simultaneously shot each other. Her last words were "I love you too, Dad.", referring to a final-breath flash-back of her father teaching her archery. Notes * In , she's mentioned by Dandelion. * In , she appears as a gwent card. Gallery Tw3_cardart_scoiatael_milva.png|Gwent card art File:Milva Gwent stamdalone cardart.jpg|Milva dying at Stygga Castle Chrzest ognia 1.jpg|Milva (cover, 1st Polish edition) Chrzest ognia 2.jpg|2nd Polish edition cover References External links * cs:Milva de:Milva it:Milva uk:Мільва pl:Milva pt-br:Milva ru:Мильва Category:Humans Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters